


Stuck in the Closet…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS..., Stuck in the Closet…
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale loses his virginity to Randy …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One ~ It’s a Go…

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets

Title: Stuck in the Closet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1046  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Gale loses his virginity to Randy …

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Chapter One ~ It’s a Go…**

“Gale… Gale, call me. I just got an offer from Ron Lipman for the show. Listen, I know I insisted you audition for this show but I’ve thought a lot about what you said and I think you’re right. I’m also worried that you might get type-cast with the gay thing… And who needs that? So I told them you passed.”

Randy and Gale sat up at that, breaking their kisses long enough to let what she said sink in…

“Fuck… She works for me; isn’t she supposed to run all offers by me first?”

“But the thing is, Gale....they doubled their offer… it’s totally an outrageous amount of money and I’m thinking maybe you should give it a shot. Call me…”

Gale smiles and plunges his lips back into Randy’s; the two grope and tug each other’s clothes from their bodies until their hands and mouths are running, touching, feeling each other, taking in each and every sensation as they go.

He’d only met Randy a few hours ago; the readings had been a bitch and he still questioned if a show like this would ever find air time. All he really knows for sure is that he just met the man he could spend the rest of his life with…

They just finished reading the first script all the way through. Randy takes Gale’s hand and leads him into the bedroom; unlike the script it’s Gale who’s still very much a virgin and Randy who’s very much a top… and that simple fact will never change…

For the first time in his life he wasn’t self-conscious, nervous, scared or intimidated by his lover… no, this felt right… He completely trusted this man-child that was about to show him who he really was, what he really needed, what love was…

That’s the thing about Randy; he’s like an enigma… He’s both Justin and Brian all at the same time; he’s angelic, innocent, shy, playful, beautiful, lithe and hungggg… While at the same time he’s arrogant, pig-headed, demanding, righteous, and pushy in the nicest possible way. Beautiful isn’t even a word that comes close to describing him and I don’t just mean his looks; it’s his soul…

Gale looks up and floats away on the blue ocean waves in Randy’s eyes. They get deeper and more intense as he loses himself to Randy’s touch. He’s so tender and yet so firm with me; I think it’s humorous that we just read through a scene with him losing his virginity and now he’s about to actually take mine.

He’s awakened some primal need in me I wasn’t ever aware I had. He’s kissing my neck and chest, sometimes slightly sucking and others times just grazing his teeth across my skin… Oh God! I’ve never had anyone suck my tits before; the sensation is incredible; I feel like a little boy, so wanton.

I must have a good eight or ten years on him yet I feel like an adolescent being molested by his babysitter. He’s fucking my navel with his tongue and licking me. I can’t help wiggling… My legs naturally fall apart as he works his way down me. He’s running his face across my cock and the stubble from his day’s worth of hair growth is tickling and prickling me at the same time.

After leaving me wet and writhing he takes me in his hands, working my achingly hard penis as small droplets of semen fill my belly button. He tells me to relax as he licks his way in and out and around my glory hole, repeatedly… I’m moaning and groaning and calling out ‘Justin’; he just looks at me, smiles and tells me there is absolutely no 'Justin' in the bed with us right now… and he’s right. This is totally Randolph seducing me right now… I hear the wrapper ripping and feel the cold of the gel contrast with my warm, juicy rosebud, beckoning him.

I feel him pull my legs onto his shoulders saying ‘I’m so glad I’m your first… you’ll never forget this…’ then he pushes part of the way into me and waits for my body to adjust; I cry out in pain, bucking and quivering under him as my mind fights between accepting and rejecting this new experience.

He’s kissing and licking me, blowing in my ear as I relax into his intrusion. He starts the rhythm slowly. I’m moaning again, kissing him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He’s strong and he has no problem supporting me and all my weight as I swing and cling to him; rocking under him. My body and mind have completely opened up to him. I feel the most beautiful tingling as it pulses through my limbs, right to my fingertips…

My breathing is hitching and I had no idea I could get so loud during sex… I’m absolutely lost in him as he lays me down on the bed, taking my ankles and pulling them over my head thrusting into me and hitting my prostate… Oh Fuck, Baby… Oh God… Oh Fuck… over and over… he's like a freight train and I’m an endless track…

I’m barely conscious of him pumping my cock except that the combination has created a dance between my dick and my prostate that is giving me the most intense orgasm I’ve ever imagined. My seed oozes between us and runs up my chest. He’s holding my hips up with both hands, slamming into me… Claiming me… I hear him cry out my name and he collapses on top of me…

We lay like that for a while as I run my fingers through his hair, wanting to tell him I think I’m falling in love with him… But I don’t even know if he already has a boyfriend or anyone in his life… From what I’ve read about the gay lifestyle I would guess that’s the last thing he wants… a boyfriend…

He lifts his head and smiles his huge sunshine smile and tells me to rest while he makes us something to eat… then he chuckles and says ‘Relax its going to be a very long night… that was just the appetizer...’

TBC...


	2. Big Bad Top…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys film their first sex scene…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets

Title: Stuck in the Closet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 686  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…

Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: The boys film their first sex scene…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Chapter 2 – Big Bad Top…**

‘Gale, Randy, can I talk with you two? You guys are doing great, you really have your lines down and the chemistry on film between you both is just amazing… Now I know that shooting this afternoon is going to be somewhat uncomfortable… This is the first nude sex scene for both of you. I understand.

But don’t worry; we’re all here to support you. The set will be cleared and only the essential staff necessary will be present. So why don’t you two take a long lunch and we’ll start filming at 2:30. Oh, I almost forgot. Here are your props… this way you don’t have to be concerned by actually coming in contact with each other; it will help make you feel more comfortable.’

~~~~

‘So, are you nervous?’

‘No, I mean I haven’t really thought about it…’

‘Gale, give me a break… ‘

‘Maybe… a little but, I just feel really comfortable with you so I haven’t really worried about it, until now that everyone’s talking about it…’

‘Come here, big guy. Let’s go get you a big protein shake; I wouldn’t want you to lose your girlish figure.’

Back in Randy’s trailer, as soon as the door is closed, he has Gale against the kitchen counter, pants around his ankles, leaning him over and spreading him open. He chuckles when he says ‘you’re already all wet and slick for me; God, I love that about you.’ But he still squirts a healthy amount of lube on his fingers, pushing them into his Adonis, stretching and coating him for his stout cock.

‘Is that what you need baby? That’s it … that’s a good boy. Open up nice and wide for me.’ 

Randy loves teasing Gale, stroking his prostate and feeling Gale give himself over to him. He can’t help but think how much he would love to fist Gale but he knows that they have only been together a few weeks and he doesn’t want to scare the hell out of the man…

Gale’s in heaven. He’s had the best sex he’s ever enjoyed over the last month, well almost a month… He can’t believe he’s thinking about silly little things like, one month anniversaries. He really is a twat… He’s brought back to reality when he feels the loss of Randy’s fingers pleasuring him; he actually whimpers…

Then he moans loudly as Randy fills him with his latex and lube-covered member; he starts out at a steady pace like a jog around the first lap and then shifts into a full sprint for a few more laps, and finally bears down with a firm pace as he reaches the finish line…

Gales feels like a little school girl who can’t get enough of this beautiful blond and his big, bad cock. God, this kid is the most talented lover in the world; he knows just how to touch me and make me feel things that should be against the law…

He’s a complete control freak which is good because I’m still trying to learn to please him; although he tells me I’m a natural… I love that he’s firm and aggressive with me; takes what he needs… I love being his bitch… I just wish I didn’t feel like I had to hide my sexuality… it’s all so new for me… so confusing…

‘Oh God! Yessss. That’s it, baby…. Oh, fuck me harder… Oh Rand… Rand…’

Gale’s quaking and writhing when he cries out Randy’s name as he shoots across the counter… Oh Fuck, Baby. I Love You So Much…

Randy leans over him as he says ‘I Love You Too, Old Man…’

~~~~

Cut… Gale, Randy that was great… I mean, wow, you guys come across magically on film… Great Work…

Randy leans in and whispers in Gale’s ear, ‘I knew you’d be great…’

Gale smiles and whispers back, ‘I just pretended I was you; my big bad top…’

~~~~

‘They did a really good job, don’t you think, Ron? And the prosthetics looked so natural…

Ah… Guys… the prosthetics’ are still sitting on the table where you put them…

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP... I hope to update periodically...


	3. Meet My Ex...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Exes get a good look at who they really are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets

Title: Stuck in the Closet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1303  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…

Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Their Exes get a good look at who they really are…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Chapter 3 – Meet My Ex...**

There’s men everywhere, swaying, grinding and gyrating all around him and I can’t keep my eyes off the blond beauty that holds my heart. I wonder if whoever had been offered this role would have been able to not fall in love with him… Do all his male co-stars fall for him?

Was it true what that asshole said during my interview: that he fucked all his leading men and when the play was over, he simply left town… That he was actually Randy’s boyfriend but they had an open relationship and he doubted that I was the only one Randy was putting it to on the set. I guess I should have expected this; I’ve never been very lucky in love.

I can’t help feeling the anger and rage that’s pumping through my veins and I need to get through this take, to get the fuck away from him… He’s just dancing there, bouncing and smiling as those two guys run their hands across his naked chest. I feel like killing someone…

I know it’s not in the script but I can’t help myself. I move forward, extending my arms out straight. I slip them between the two guys that are now surrounding him, practically groping him. Then I widen my arms, pushing the others away, while at the same time pulling him into me.

God, it feels so good holding him close. We lean our foreheads together and it’s captured on film for the first time. Somehow all my fear and resentment have vanished as I take him into a kiss, a passionate kiss that lasts too long. We heard them call ‘cut’ a while back now and yet we can’t seem to stop.

Someone in the background says, ‘no, keep rolling, this is great stuff. We can always use it later…’

They’re both oblivious to the cast and crew around them; Randy already has his arms around Gale’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Gale’s backed them into the wall and they’re grinding their cocks, together losing themselves in the passion. Randy finally whispers, ‘Not here baby, not here…’

He pulls back slightly, smiling his huge sunshine smile and says, “Sorry, did I hear ‘cut’?” Ron just stands there staring at them, then Tony finally says ‘great job… really fantastic work. Why don’t you two take a break and maybe get a shower or something…?’

As they walk off the set together Gale’s pulling his shirt over his erection and blushing… Randy just says, ‘Hmmm… shower sex’ and takes off running, Gale sprinting close behind. But not too close, he likes the way Randy’s ass sways loosely in his jeans…

Gale’s running his hands through Randy’s hair, rinsing the suds from his white-blond strands. He loves the way his hair smells and how the suds run down the front of his body; he soaps up Randy’s other blond bush and runs his hands and fingers all over him, washing and feeling every part of him as Randy melts into his touch.

Taking showers and baths together has become one of the greatest pleasures the two of them have come to cherish. It’s almost a sacred ritual with them; a way to relax and explore one another, to hold one another, feeling their bond growing stronger; feeling completely safe with one another. It’s been a place where they have been able to communicate emotionally, physically and silently while at the same time speaking from the depth of their hearts.

They loved to wash one another, taking their time and as always, leading to some of the most intense sex Randy can remember. No, he never had this with Simon; Simon never had time for Randy’s foolish romantic gestures. He was a ‘wham bam, thank you Sam’ kind of guy. Randy was so glad that was over… What was he thinking? Besides Simon always had a twink on the side… and when Randy complained, Simon went off saying, ‘What’s the problem? I almost always share them with you…’ I guess that was the problem, it was always a little too crowded in their relationship.

But Gale…Gale was beautiful and strong yet sensitive and open, always longing for his touch. That attraction and yearning to learn how to please him and the almost boyish smile he got when he experienced something so completely unexpected… like the pleasure Randy’s cock gave him the first time…

He loved the power it gave him to see Gale surrender to him, to himself for the first time… So many firsts… yes, he loved showing Gale this beautiful world of homosexual love…. It was like watching a beautiful rosebud slowly unfolding and becoming more and more colorful and fragrant as it comes into full bloom. Yes, he was falling in love with this beautiful Adonis, writhing before him.

He had the palms of Gale’s hands flat against the tiles, running his hands up and down his back and legs, soaping and stroking him, tickling him in all his secret places. He had already spent a good ten minutes washing his gorgeous opening; penetrating him and stretching him. They had been together a month now and Randy couldn’t help thinking about buying him a few toys to celebrate… Oh, the things he’d like to show his boy… but he knows he needs to go slow…

Gale’s already alight and more than ready to go as Randy teases him, rotating his balls in one hand while curling his finger and stroking around his large band of muscles; every third or fourth stroke he straightens his finger out and slams into his prostate, jolting Gale with intense pleasure. Gale reaches for his leaking cock to release the pleasure pumping through him when Randy swats his hand and says; ‘You come when I give you permission, boy.’

Randy can’t believe he just said that out loud; it’s one thing to fantasize about dominating Gale; owning him… but he’s such a newbie… He knows he needs to back off or he might lose him.

Gale isn’t at all threatened by Randy’s aggressiveness; as a matter of fact he welcomes it. It feels so good to let someone else drive for once. The only thing he’s afraid of is losing his contact, his touch, his love. He prays he’s not just another boy toy about to be tossed back in the toy chest once the pilot’s done filming…

Randy’s husky voice says ‘Bend over… now I want you to stand a little wider and grip your ankles…’ Gale gladly complies; he hears the wrapper tearing and then the lube. He’s surprised. It’s warm and really silky. Randy chuckles and says, ‘I warmed it up under the water. I thought you’d appreciate that.’

It’s warm but is also cool; one of those gels with a hint of eucalyptus in it and it’s creating havoc inside Gale. He’s bucking and moaning, trying to get more and more of Randy deep inside of him; he starts begging for more as his moans get louder and louder, crying out Randy’s name.

‘FUCK ME, DAMN IT…’ 

‘FUCK ME…’ 

‘I NEED YOU SO BAD…’ 

‘OH GOD, I LOVE YOUR COCK…’

With that Randy reaches around and pumps Gales purple, throbbing cock and whispers in his ear to cum for him and he does, shooting all over the glass doors, crying out something completely incomprehensible… Randy leans back, thrusting his hips forward so deeply into Gale as he comes and is completely shocked when he sees that they have an audience… Some woman screams and runs out of the bathroom.

~~~~

‘Gale… you really should go talk with her.’

‘Fine… I’ll talk with my ex if you talk with yours…’

‘What? What do you mean…?’

‘He interviewed me this morning…’

‘Oh Fuck… Gale… It’s not what you think…’

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP... I hope to update periodically...


	4. It’s a Wrap Party…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale wonders about his future with Randy and his life choices…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets

Title: Stuck in the Closet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2355  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Gale wonders about his future with Randy and his life choices…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Chapter 4 – It’s a Wrap Party…**

We just got word that the “powers that be” watched the extended pilot episodes and gave us the go ahead and signed for nine more episodes. Everyone is extremely happy and decide to party on the Babylon set, the music’s up so loud you can hear it all the way down here in our trailers.

Gale’s a little shy and doesn’t want to go and party with the rest of the cast; he’d prefer to celebrate privately. I know he’s stressed that Simon is hanging around, but now that the pilot has been picked up, he wants to do more detailed interviews with the cast. I’m pretty sure Gale wants to punch him out, and I can’t help thinking it’s adorable that he’s actually jealous.

If he only knew the truth; even though we’ve only been together about six weeks we have a stronger bond than Simon and I ever had. We respect each other as actors and lovers. Simon always treated me like I was some moody actor that needed to be handled just right. Fuck that, I just didn’t need to be handled at all… I needed to be treated like an equal, even if I am young.

Gale comes over and says “I guess we should go and at least have a drink or something.” He looks miserable and it occurs to me that he’s not just worried about Simon and me, he’s worried about Simon outing him… Oh Fuck… I’m going to have to talk with him. I take Gale’s arm and steer him towards the Babylon set, wishing we could just hold hands. But I know Gale’s still trying to figure out what he’s feeling; he tells me I’m the only man he’s ever been attracted to, and I believe him. I just hope this isn’t some experimental phase that he’s just trying out; but that’s not what I feel when we’re together.

We walk in and we’re immediately swamped by everyone squealing and cheering about actually being picked for the fall session. Dan and Ron start telling Gale how his acting skills have just outshone the role, and how he’s made the character of Brian a real person; that the depth and intensity he brings to the role is far beyond their expectations. Everyone seems to be praising him and his acting as I sneak away to talk with Simon.

The music’s loud and it’s hard to hear Simon so we grab a cup of punch and go out for a walk; he knows it’s over; he just doesn’t want to let go… we haven’t really been together as a couple for six months. We’re just fuck buddies at this point; and since Gale’s come on the scene I haven’t been with Simon. I don’t want to fight and I don’t want to be gone as long as we already have been… besides I’m starting to feel like everything he’s saying is really hysterical for some reason.

It’s crowded when I make my way back into the party; everyone’s half-dressed and very stoned. It seems that someone took the suggestion from last week’s brainstorming session for the script and spiked the punch… They’re all dancing and swaying… Giggling and hanging on each other as I make my way over to Gale. Michelle’s flirting with him and he looks so uncomfortable so I go over and save him by asking him to dance.

I tell him he needs the practice as I pull him out on to the dance floor; it isn’t long before we’re both completely buzzed from the “E” that the punch was spiked with. We’re dancing real close with our foreheads together. I have my hands on his hips and he has his arms around my neck. We’re totally unaware of everyone around us, and in many ways it’s very similar to the scenes we shoot for the show, only we’re not acting and it’s a very public performance of our affections.

We don’t notice the attention that we seem to have drawn as we’re dancing cheek to cheek on the dance floor, oblivious to everyone’s stares. Gale whispers “I was worried when you left with him, I didn’t know if you’d go back to him.” I whisper “never…” Then he leans into me and we start making out as we continue to dance very closely, causing whispers to buzz in the background. It isn’t long before I lead him off the dance floor and the set, back to my trailer.

I know we’re the talk of the party now that we’ve departed, but I guess that solves the problem of having to wonder what Gale wants. As we leave the set, I turn and see Peter and Scott looking a little shocked and overhear Hal say ‘I didn’t think he was a gay…’ I hear Gale breathe in deeply as he glares at Hal; I think that was the beginning of all the tension between the two of them.

Once were back in the trailer I notice he’s still a little tweaked about overhearing Hal’s comment. I try and tell him it doesn’t matter. Who cares what he thinks? But Gale’s concerned and a bit shocked; he doesn’t understand how Hal can play a role as a gay man and be so fucking worried that someone might think he’s gay… Then I think his comment hit home… Why is he so worried about anyone finding out he’s…Bi? Yeah, he needs to come to grips with his own sexuality.

I change to subject and tell him I talked with Simon; now he looks really stressed and I tell him “it’s over; it has been for a long time.” He just asks a little sarcastically if Simon knows and I can’t blame him. Simon has been a real pain in the ass the last few weeks, always showing up and coming on to me, trying to get me back. He intentionally tries to make Gale feel like the “other man”, like he doesn’t belong.

Gale’s just looking at me a little sad, with his lips pulled back into his mouth. I look up at him, running my hands through his hair, pulling him down onto the bed saying “come here, big guy; don’t you know by now you’re the only one I want…” I’m afraid to tell him I love him. I don’t want to scare the hell out of him. So I say I guess we can stop living in hotel rooms and rent a place now that we know the shows been picked up for the fall season.

He smiles a little shyly and says “you mean together?” I just look deep into his hazel eyes and say “yes, I mean together, if you want to… I know it’s a little fast but…I was hoping that’s what you’d want too.” His upper lip is quivering a little as he leans into me, taking my lips into his as he kisses me passionately. When we finally break for air and he says so softly I can barely hear him; “so you don’t want to see other guys too?” 

It strikes me as sad that I’ve made him so unsure in our relationship, and I have to remember that he’s not Brian Kinney and this is all new for him. He’s been hurt pretty bad by some of the women he’s dated; they always seem to want something from him, just not him. So I take a chance and tell him “I’m in love with you” I reach up to wipe the tears away that are forming in his watery eyes as he says “I love you too…”

It is such a relief to be with someone who even though he’s scared to death can still show his emotions. I push him back down on the bed and start kissing him tenderly at first, but it isn’t long before are both breathing rapidly, lost in the passion. We can’t seem to get each others’ clothes off fast enough as he reaches forward and actually rips the front of my shirt in half, baring my chest.

He starts kissing and licking my nipples, driving me crazy as I struggle with all the fucking buttons on his 501 jeans. But I’m not strong enough to rip denim so we actually break our petting momentarily to dispense with his pants. He’s so beautiful laying here on my bed, his skin so golden, his hair so chestnut and his eyes so hazel.

He’s as trusting of me as I chuckle and show him the handcuffs I swiped from the cop’s uniform in the prop room. I just smile at him and say “ankles or wrist?” His eyes get really big as I lean into him, kissing him deeply, while at the same time I cuff his wrists to the bedposts. We’re both still pretty stoned on “E” as I turn off all the lights and light a couple of candles on the nightstands.

I start rubbing massage oil into his chest and arms as he signs and tells me how good it feels. He’s really tense from carrying around so much stress; I work his shoulder muscles, and continue down his chest. He’s incredible fit and literally has a flat stomach and the sexiest little strip of hair that runs from his belly button down to his bush.

He’s moaning and sighing as I run my oil-slick hands down his big, hard cock, working and pulling him, making him rut and writhe in my palms. He looks so lost in the pleasure I’m sending through him as he bucks at the loss of touch; he thinks I’m going to suck him off but I’m not. I’m going to take his virginity all over again in a totally different way. His eyes are so deep amber and green, completely glazed over as I turn around facing away from him and lift my ass up high for his viewing pleasure. 

I reach back and with both hands pulling my cheeks apart for him, I then insert one, then two very well-lubed fingers into myself; pulling and stretching my rosebud. I feel his arms pull hard and taut against the cuffs and wish I had taken the time to buy some with fur lining; I hate the idea that he might hurt himself.

I know he wants to touch me so bad, but that’s what this little exercise is all about… patience and restraint. After I’m done teasing him I straddle him while I roll a condom down his leaking shaft. I look back at him as I maneuver over the top of him, taking his plump cock in my hands as I lower myself down onto him very slowly.

I know I’m really tight and it’s been a long, long time since I’ve bottomed. I take a deep breath as I adjust to his girth; he’s panting and moaning, drooling and he tells me he’s never felt anything this amazing in his life. I look back over my shoulder and smile as I start to move up and down on his big shaft. As we both adjust to our new-found glory we pick up the pace. He’s only restrained at the wrists so he has all the power and strength in his legs to use as he meets each and every stride as I ride his monster dick.

I shift slightly as I ride him, now positioned so I hit my prostate on each downward stroke; I’m starting to feel all those beautiful fireworks as they start sparking and flaring up through my nerve endings. I’m moaning and shuddering with intense pleasure as I reach back and hold onto his hips as he hammers deep inside me, sending me over the edge; I just hold on as I feel him erupting and quaking, shooting his load as he cries out my name.

I collapse down on top of him momentarily until I realize that he’s still cuffed to the bed frame. I slowly pull off him just as someone knocks on the door. I’m so startled that I grab my ripped shirt and wipe myself off and slip into my jeans and head for the door. Gale yells “Randy, for Christ Sakes” I look back at him and throw the blanket over him and open the door to Scott and Peter.

They come in, still high from the party and not having any problems with our “relationship”; they don’t even think it strange that Gale’s in my bed. He managed to scoot the pillows up so it basically looks like he’s just resting with his hands over his head, behind the pillows.

Scott lights a joint and Peter whips out a bottle of whiskey and we’re passing them both around and it isn’t until it gets to Gale that I say, ‘Oh ah..,’ And chuckle as I reach into the nightstand and take the tiny key out and unlock Gale’s wrists like I’m simple fluffing up his pillows and there’s nothing sexual or erotic about my actions.

Peter is all excited as he asks if he can play with the handcuffs. I give them to him as I massage Gale’s arm muscles and tell him that I’m sorry if I hurt him. Scott just smiles and says “You guys really do make one hot couple… but I think you shocked more than a few of the cast and crew earlier tonight.” Gale smirks and says “Good! After all, isn’t that the point of the whole show” I smile and say ‘it’s better this way now, we don’t have to worry about someone finding out…’

I lean into Gale and ask him if he’s really OK with coming out this way? He smiles and tells me that so long as were together he’s not afraid of anything… But he still doesn’t like Simon putting it in print. So from that point on Gale basically avoids answering that question directly and is always slightly vague on the subject saying something like “What difference could that possibly make?” while always being very supportive of gay rights.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP... I hope to update periodically...


	5. ~ Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale struggles with family issues while him and Randy grow closer…

Title: Stuck in the Closet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3514  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Gale struggles with family issues while him and Randy grow closer…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Chapter 5 ~ Family Matters**

We have been looking at condos, apartments and houses for the last week and Gale is about to clock the real estate agent. It seems that no matter what she shows us it really isn’t the kind of place either of us see ourselves living in. She’s actually lost in a subdivision of older homes built in the twenties; she decided to try and cut through the old West side to get to the newly remodeled lofts.

She actually pulls over to the side of the street and starts reading her map; Gale rolls his eyes as he gets out of the car to smoke a cigarette, and stretch his legs. He really is tall - six foot two inches and her car is small. He wanted to fire her a couple of days ago but I really thought she would have found us some place decent by now. After about ten minutes he leans into the car and says he’s ready to call it quits for the day.

~~~~

He looks stressed as he says, “We need to go over our lines and get to the studio on time.” I ask him what’s wrong, besides our idiot real estate agent and he just says, “It’s just that some of the issues in this episode are a little too close to home.” I go over and stand behind him, rubbing his shoulders and realize that he’s really shook up.

He says softly, “My best friend, my cousin, Kevin took some drug/cocktail mix at a school dance and overdosed; he died after three days…”

I wrap my arms around him and say, “No wonder you only smoke pot and don’t use a lot of recreational drugs.” He half-smiles and says “Playing other people is enough of an alternate universe for me.” I tell him how sorry I am for his loss. I can only imagine how hard it would be to lose your best friend so young and I can tell he feels guilty about it. I suggest he tells Ron about it. Maybe they can have Mel, or some other character play the part of being responsible for making Ted’s ‘end of life’ decisions. But he won’t have any of it. He thinks it’s unprofessional and maybe he needs to do this - confront his demons after all this time. He tells me it will be ten years next month.

I lead him over to the bed and lie down with him, holding him close, running my hands through his hair. He looks up into my eyes and says, “Do you have a Living Will?” I tell him I will meet with an attorney and get everything in order, that he doesn’t need to worry about all this right now. I finally feel him relax as he slowly unwinds and molds himself into me, falling asleep. Just then his cell phone starts ringing; I reach into his jacket pocket and answer it before it wakes him up. I take a message and then pull him back into me as we nap.

I wake to him playing with my hair, as he runs kisses along my neck; he’s always a little shy and so gentle. I think it has something to do with the fact that I’m the first man he’s ever been with and he’s used to romancing women. It’s actually really erotic how tender and giving he is with me, most men are pretty rugged and direct. But with Gale it’s like with every touch he’s exploring and investigating some new territory on his trip of discovery.

He looks up and meets my eyes as I pull him into a kiss, deepening it as I go. I can hear him panting as I roll him over onto his back and lie on top of him, pinning him to the bed. I can feel his erection poking into my belly as he leans his head back with his eyes closed, languid and moaning. I place kisses from one ear around his chin and back up to his other ear. He’s ticklish just behind his ears and always quivers a little when I start getting close. 

I tease him as I get closer and closer. His response is to rut against my cock, distracting me from attacking the side of his neck. I know what he’s doing but that’s ok. I’d much rather play with his hard member that is now protruding from his waistband. He has the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen. It’s a good nine inches long and so thick and plump and it has a tendency to angle slightly to the left. This is good because he always seems to sleep on the right side of the bed so it’s like it naturally leans towards me, awaiting my mouth.

He moans loudly as I take him into my mouth and swish my tongue around his ridge, crowning his swollen pink head, licking the pre-cum from his slit as I start sucking him in earnest. I undo his pants and take him out, running my hands up and down him, working him as he’s fisting my hair. He starts getting louder and louder chanting, ‘Randy, Randy, Randy.’ Suddenly I hear others talking and they sound like they’re standing right next to the bed when I realize that all the windows in the trailer are open. The trailers are pretty close together, maybe only ten or fifteen feet apart; the trailers aren’t much wider than that, themselves.

There’s a group, sitting out in the sun, next door at Scott’s trailer and I can’t help wondering if they can hear him. He’s completely oblivious to their presence or chatter as he starts rutting and fucking my mouth with abandon, increasing his rhythm and moans, chanting my name even louder. I shush him, hoping that we’re not providing this afternoon’s entertainment for the group of voyeurs parked under our windows. 

I feel his balls pulling up taut, as he stops pounding my mouth just before he shoots his giant load of sweet cream down my throat, screaming “Oh fuck, Randy”, “Oh God” , “Oh fuck”, “Oh God, I Love You!” His head flays back and forth across the pillow while declaring his love for me. I hear someone say, “Christ, he’s as bad as Brian Kinney, always getting his dick sucked…. must be nice to have a boytoy right on the set.” Someone else says, “I’m pretty sure he’s the boytoy.” and then I hear them all laugh.

Now that he heard he gets a sour expression on his face and looks a little pissed. I just wish that everyone would just stop commenting on his sexuality. Of course the next thing we hear is Peter saying, “At least someone is getting laid on a regular basis!” I can’t help but smirk at that comment, Peter’s been very supportive of our relationship and we really appreciate it.

Once he gets his breathing under control and finishes his cigarette, I take his hand and lead him into the shower. This shower is pretty small and that’s one thing he really wants in our new place is a great big shower. After all it is one place we tend to spend a lot of time. He washes my hair, working up the lather as he massages my head; his fingers feel so good, as I relax into his touch. He continues washing my neck and shoulders, running his hands down my torso as he washes my back. Then he pulls me in close and starts washing my front. I can’t help my breath from hitching as his soapy hands find my firm erection.

I’m lost in his touch as I lean back into him, putting all my weight against him, his soapy fingers creating so much pleasure deep within my groin. I can feel my desire building and spinning through me as I’m being pulled closer to the edge. I stand up straight and pull away from him, swiftly turning him around and pulling him back in close to me. At first he’s a little shocked by my sudden movements until he realizes that I want to cum deep inside of him.

I start kissing his neck as I slide a soapy finger in and out of his beautiful pucker, eliciting moans from him as I feel him give himself over to me, relaxing and opening up for me, awaiting my stout rod. He leans forward against the tile wall pushing his firm cheeks up towards me, eager for me. He’s starting to pant in anticipation as he hears me rip open the condom and then he feels the cool gel as I cover his rosy bud, pushing a generous amount of lube deep into his love channel.

His breathing has become erratic as his expectation is on overload, breathless and writhing. I put him out of his misery as I plunge into his fissure, creating a ruckus, making him buck and jolt as he adjusts to my cock. I start to rock gently, setting a slow pace, driving him crazy as he wiggles and twists trying to get direct contact with his prostate. I’m just slightly grazing it as I push and pull myself in and out of him. He’s like a drowning man just out of reach of his life preserver, as he desperately tries to clasp what’s right in front of him.

He’s so beautiful, lost in his inability to reach the shore, as he grasps for relief with any sensation he can latch his mind onto to ride it out. His emotions are on high alert as he squirms and cries for a reprieve, like he’s being punished. I love teasing him and can’t help wondering - ‘if all men knew the pleasures of having their prostate stroked by another man’s penis, would we all be gay’? He actually has tears forming in the corners of his eyes he’s so alight and turned-on so I put him out of his turmoil by shifting my angle.

Now I’m slamming deep and hard inside him, hitting his prostate spot on. It’s isn’t long before he’s lost in his own elation as he shoots his load through my fingers and across the tiles, running down the wall, marking our territory. I follow close behind as his slick walls clasp and release me, sending me into the rapture that is his perfect tight channel. I collapse against him as we both lean against the wall, trying to catch our breath. I hear him whisper in my ear “You’re fucking amazing”. I can’t help but smile. I love knowing that I make him feel things no woman ever has been able to. 

I tell him he had a call earlier from someone named Rory. He pulls his lips back into his mouth then looks down at his feet. He looks so sad.

“Hey… Talk to me…”

He apologizes for withdrawing from me momentarily and takes the towel, patting the water from my golden locks.

He finally says, “I just know it’s bad news. My dad’s been sick…” He tells me Rory is his sister; I’m somewhat relieved because my mind couldn’t help thinking this was someone he’d met or a past love. He’s not the only one who can easily become jealous. I wasn’t really, but it’s been driving me crazy since she called… so I guess I am too…

We hurry and get dressed because we’re due on the set in half an hour. I’m just finishing up making the bed as he talks to his sister. He’s pacing up and down in front of the trailer and he just keeps saying, “Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha… OK, fine…” He comes back inside and he looks so sad. He splashes some cold water on his face for a few minutes and puts on a black wife beater; I can’t help thinking he’s looks so fucking hot and I’m glad he’s all mine. We make our way down to the food tent and join the others for a bite to eat before we start shooting.

Gale has to deal with Ted’s overdose and subsequent ordeal; he struggles with his emotions concerning Kevin. He watches Scott lie lifeless in the bed as he questions him about why he chose him to make these decisions. He struggles with his emotions as he delivers his lines and Dan and Ron just think he’s delivering all this because of his supreme acting skills, not realizing how close his real feelings are to the surface. They’re so impressed with his acting that they call it a wrap after the first take on those scenes.

They changed scenes and we’re now shooting the scene at Debbie’s house where Justin is freaking out because his mother found out that he’s gay. The scene is written that Brian comes up to Michael’s old bedroom and asks Justin what he’s doing there. Justin is supposed to say, ‘Waiting for you’ as he views an old high school photo of Michael and Brian. Randy looks into Gale’s eyes, seeing the stress showing as he says his line, leaning into Gale to deliver his kiss. Gale pulls back once, then twice, playfully, before he kisses Randy and yes, it was definitely Gale kissing Randy. It becomes much longer and heated than the script called for. Tony doesn’t say anything; he just motions for them to keep rolling, not to break the moment.

He’s worked out all kinds of hand signals for the crew to tell them when to do a close-up, or pull back, even when to do panoramic shots catching everyone’s reactions. The cast and crew have become more than aware that the chemistry between the lead actors is what is going to sell this show and keep them employed. The intensity and passion of the kiss and then Randy’s next move blows just about everybody on the set away as he very slowly and seductively lowers himself to his knees and starts to undo Gale’s/Brian’s pants. Both the stars are panting as they notice Gale is more than a little excited. Dan finally yells ‘cut’. Of course Ron is already telling them how great they played that scene, that he thinks that it is the best scene of this episode. I’m sure all their fans agree…

We have a glass of wine with the cast after shooting at Scott’s trailer next door. Gale seems a little impatient and I wonder what he’s up to, or if this is about his father or Kevin. One of the crew members comes by and hands Gale a package that was delivered for him. I can’t help but being a little jealous - his old girlfriends always seem to be sending him little gifts and it’s really getting to me. I mean, it’s so petty if I act jealous… He looks at the box for a second and then says, “Oh, this is actually for you…” and then he smiles a huge smile which is a surprise because he’s been in a total funk all day.

I open the box, revealing a gorgeous brown leather jacket. I’m totally taken aback by this; it’s so beautiful and the leather’s so soft and supple. I lean in and kiss him, saying, “You know it’s June, right?”

He chuckles and says, “Yeah, but when you’re on the back of my bike and we’re going eighty miles an hour down the freeway it might get chilly. Besides, I wouldn’t want to take the chance of marking that perfect porcelain skin in case we take a tumble…” I just look at him and say, “You have a bike?”

He says, “I will once we leave here. We can go pick it up.” 

I remember him telling me him and his dad used to rebuild classic cars and motorcycles, so I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s buying one. I’m not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing? I mean it might be the perfect way to relieve some of his stress, or he could accidentally kill himself… I shake my head not letting the latter thought linger very long. 

~~~~

We’re leaving the dealers on his new black BMW and he looks so hot in his black leather jacket and helmet. He drives it like a pro and we take off, riding into the sunset, feeling the power of the engine between our legs and the wind at our backs. After a little while I notice that he’s taken us back to the same neighborhood we were lost in earlier today with the real estate agent. He stops in front of an older home and asks me what I think of the architecture. It’s then that I notice that there’s a small ‘For rent’ sign in the front window.

It’s an older brick building that’s two-storey, a duplex; it’s a little small and built in the late forties. An older woman parks and says that the last renters lived there for over twenty years and that it’s been remodeled into a single family home. She explains that the kitchen wall had been removed and the room has been updated with a new modern kitchen. Upstairs the bedroom and bathroom have had their walls removed so that they’re both huge contemporary spaces. There’s a deck upstairs that runs the length of the back of the house and a brick patio downstairs around the pool area.

There are still two living rooms and bathrooms and a dining room and study on the first floor which is great because this way there’s plenty of space for each of them to set up an office and/or music room in the extra space. Randy’s just grinning as he walks around the space, imagining living there with Gale and hoping that they’re not moving too fast in their relationship. Gale just smiles and hopes that this is more of what Randy had in mind concerning their new home.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I love it, and you?”

“I think it’s perfect. We have plenty of room so if we need our own space that’s not a problem. I love the kitchen; maybe now I’ll be able to cook you a decent meal and we’ll have lots of space to entertain the guys.”

“Just the guys?”

“Well, the girls and the guys.”

Randy just smiles, and leans into Gale to kiss him.

“You don’t think were moving too fast, do you?”

Randy’s surprised by the question, and he can’t help thinking about when he was with Simon. Simon never wanted to live together, never wanted just him. There was always someone else lurking in the shadows and Randy wants more than anything to be in a real relationship. Just the two of them, no boys on the side…

“No, but I guess we won’t know until we try, but it’s what I want. I want to start a life with you. I can’t promise that we won’t have any problems or disagreements about some things but that’s just life and I want more than anything to build my life with you.” 

Gale just smiles and pulls Randy into a deep passionate kiss and then looks back at Margaret and says; “We’ll take it.”

Gale’s phone rings again and he steps out back to take the call. When he comes back in he looks a little pale.

He says, “Margaret, can we write you a check for the deposit and move in this next week? I’m sorry that we can’t stay longer and discuss the details but we have to catch a flight to Georgia tonight. My father’s ill and I have to go home for the weekend.

As we walk back to his new bike he asks me if I’ll come with him to Georgia, that he’d really like his mom and dad to meet me. I can’t help grinning. Simon and I dated for a couple of years and he never introduced me to his family, rarely spent holidays with me and forbade any discussion about us actually living together. I never realized how unhealthy that relationship was for me until I started seeing Gale. He’s so patient and understanding with me, although sometimes I think he’s sure that I’m going to reject him in some way.

I barely hear him say that it’s okay, you don’t have to, but I’m going to miss you when I’m gone. I can’t help wondering why he thinks I’m not going… I look up into his eyes and see anxiety and pain, so I ask him. He just says, “No one ever… I understand if you don’t…”

“Damn! Those bitches really did a number on you.” I guess when he gets depressed he brings all his skeletons out. I put my arms around him, hold him tight and say, “We better make reservations and ask Peter to drive us to the airport.”

He smiles and says, “Really? You’ll come with me?”

“Of course! There’s no place I’d rather be.”

TBC…


End file.
